Danny Phantom: A New Threat
by PS2wizard
Summary: Danny Phantom has become a huge celebrity, but is miserable. He has to deal with fans, old friends and foes, and a warning from Clockwork of an event that will change Danny's life forever. My first Danny fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom: A New Threat

It's a beautiful sunny day at Casper High. The birds are chirping and all is peaceful...until 3:00 P.M.

RIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

Danny: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Danny rushes out the door of the school in a hurry with an unknown menace behind him. As he is running he turns into his ghost form in a rush and starts to fly instead of run. He heads toward an alley and tries to hide.

Danny: (Panting) Why does life hate me?

Tucker: Your gues is as good as mine.

Suddenly Danny spots his two friends, Tucker and Sam, also hiding in the alley.

Danny: Hey guys.

Sam and Tucker: Hey Danny.

Danny: Something tells me I'm not the only one being chased and running for my life. Need some help.

Both nod their head.

Danny: Alright when I give the signal you run to my house and tell my parents it's a code F.

Danny walks out into the streets.

Danny: Yo, Danny Phantom is right here!

He winks at Sam and Tucker and they make a run for they run they see Danny getting swarmed.

Sam: For a boyfriend who spends more time fighting ghosts then dating me, he can be really sweet.

Meanwhile, at the Fenton House.

Jack: (Sigh) Can't I just go catch one-

Maddie: No. We promised Danny we would be more ghost friendly and do less ghost hunting.

Suddenly, Sam and Tucker swing open the door.

Tucker: Guys, we need your help. Danny says-

Before Tucker finishes Jack dashes out and revs off in the RV.

Tucker: -it's a code F.

Jack zooms to where Danny was at and opens the door.

Jack: GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM YOU-

Instead of ghosts, Jack is disappointed to find a bunch of fans. The sight of Jack's weapons makes them leave in a panic. Danny is in the center having some of his clothes torn and his hair a mess.

Danny: You didn't let Tucker finish did you?

Jack: No. Hope in.

Danny hopes in and Jack zooms off.

Danny: Can my life get any worse?

The screen dissolves to Clockwork's tower. Clockwork is seen watching Danny repeat those last words on the screen.

Clockwork: I'm afraid it will Danny. Worse than you and I can imagine.

Clockwork grabs one of time medallions and teleports it to an unknown place.

End of Act I.


	2. So What's New?

Act II: So What's New?

Danny and Jack get inside the house and quickly close the door. They're both trying to keep fans and reporters from getting inside the house.

Danny: Don't these people have a life or something?

Jack flips a switch and an alarm goes off. Outside of the building, a giant laser pops out and scares off the reporters and fans.

Danny: Putting that giant fake laser there was a great idea. No one would dare try to come to this door.

Ding-Dong.

Jack: I'll get it!

Danny: Dad no wait!

Jack: Don't worry, I'm not going to let anyone enter this house.

Jack opens the door and there is a little girl scout at the front door with cookies.

Girl: Want to buy some cookies?

Jack: Come on in, it may take awhile for me to get the cash. Finally something good happens.

As Jack happily gets the money needed the girl walks up to Danny.

Girl: Danny Phantom?

Danny: Hey little girl, do you want my autograph?

Girl: Don't patronize me Danny.

She takes off her hat and Danny sees her face.

Danny: DANIELLE!

Danielle: Did you miss me?

Danny: What are you doing here?

Danielle: Can't a ghost girl visit her super-famous cousin and congratulate him without a reason?

Danny: No. Look, you kinda came at a bad time.

Danielle: Celebrities have bad times?

Tucker: (Off screen) Why didn't anyone tell me about the girl scout cookies?

Sam: Tucker wait!

Sam chases Tucker outside.

ZAP ZAP ZAP

They both run back in panting just like Jack and Danny.

Sam: I thought you said that laser was FAKE!

Maddie: (off screen) Sorry Sam and Tucker. I added that in today. Remind me to put you on the "do not zap" list.

Danny: By the way, look who stopped by.

Danielle waves. Tucker and Sam wave back.

Tucker: How come you she didn't get zapped?

Danielle: Duh, I'm a clone. I have Danny's DNA. So what did he mean "Finally something good happens"?

Danny: Well , we've been having a hard time adjusting. Ever since I saved the world from the Disasteroid, I've become famous and revealed my identity to the world. However, not everything is perfect. My dad is having a hard time getting used to having his son as a ghost and having to get rid of most of his ghost hunting gear. That and the fact that he found out about Vlad.

Danielle: Oh yeah, I heard it revealed himself and everyone hates him. Hope he gets what is coming to him.

Danny: Well I think he's going to enjoy his "solitary" confinement. So Dad is having time getting over the fact his best friend hates him. My mom is has gotten more overprotective about me being a halfa and with all the fans. For example, the laser.

Jazz walks in covered in tomatoes and rotten fruit.

Danny: Tough day?

Jazz: Yeah.

Danny: Jazz is a little more popular, but has been starting rallies for ghosts and well, her popularity is down.

Tucker: Speaking of down, I think I'll go upwind of your sister's stank.

Danny: Tucker is way more popular, but a little disappointed about not being mayor any more. That and being swarmed and torn to pieces by crazy girls and fans.

Tucker: I never complained about the girl part.

Danny: Sam is having a harder time getting to see me with the fans, her being with popular people, and here parents not wanting to be with a ghost boy.

Danielle: I thought they were okay with you being friends.

Danny: Riiiight. Just friends.

Danielle: I KNEW IT! You two are dating. I knew you liked her.

Danny: How?

Danielle: Again, I'm your clone!

Danny: And my life has been worse because I'm get swarmed the most, and now I have to deal with ghosts, fans, and who knows what. Now that we've all told our story, why are you here?

Danielle: I need a place to stay.

Danny: What!

Danielle: Well, someone has been taking photos of me and selling them to tabloids. Now, people are looking for me and I need a place to hide.

Danny: And you thought my house, which is constantly under watch by reporters, fans, and whatever, is a good idea why?

Danielle: (uses puppy dog eyes) Because I don't have anywhere else to go.

Danny: (Groan) You'll need to talk with my parents.

Jack: Is the little girl still there?

Danielle: If you let me stay the night, the cookie's are free.

Jack: DEAL!

Danny: Yeah but what about-

Ding

Danny: Hold I got a text.

Danny pulls out his phone and reads the message.

DEAR DANIEL:  
I'VE COME TO DELIVER A MESSAGE FROM CLOCKWORK. IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. COME ALONE TO THE PARK AT 9:00 P.M.

Sam: Freaky, who is it from?

Danny reads the from section and it is blank.

Danny: It doesn't say, but if it's from Clockwork, then it must be important.

Sam: Are you sure?

Danny: Yes. Don't worry I'll be fine.

He kisses her on the cheek and goes to his room to prepare.

Tucker and Danielle: EWWW! Get a room.

End of Act II

Act III will be ready this Friday.


	3. The Message

Act III: The Message

It was late at night at the park. Danny was invisible waiting on a bench by the fountain for his mysterious visitor. It was getting dark and he was getting impatient and tired from being invisible for so long. As he was about to nod off, his watch beeped 9:00 P.M.

Danny: What is taking so long? I better just head home before my parents get suspicious.

?: I believe we have more important concerns than your curfew Daniel.

Danny: YOU!

As if out of nowhere, his arch enemy Vlad Plasmius reveals himself. He appears tired and weak.

Danny: You look terrible, now give me a good reason why I shouldn't make you worse.

Vlad: Because if you do then Clockwork's efforts would be worthless.

Danny: So you sent the message?

Vlad: Indeed, all I had to do was possess someone and send the text.

Danny: How did you come back? You were left floating in space by my Dad.

Vlad: Yes it would have been challenging to get back if not for this.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a time medallion.

Vlad: It seems those ghost portals have can be in space. It helped me get back and has a recorded message for you.

He looks doubtful, but then Vlad presses a button and a holographic image of Clockwork appears. He is surprised to see his friend

Clockwork: Hello Danny. If I've done this right, then you will have reached this after encountering the Disasteroid. If not, then please turn off this message to preserve the time line. (Pause) Alright, if this message is still playing then you got this message and congratulations on saving the Earth. I new you could do it. Even without looking into the future, but this message isn't just for congratulating you. I'm sure you're aware that the fact I need to talk to you in private means that there is something catastrophic in the future. You are right to guess that. I am sure you have many questions to ask, but I am afraid I can't answer all of them. It could ruin the future. Now the reason I made Vlad my delivery boy is because he is the only one who won't reveal this to anyone. With everyone hating him, he'd be dead before he could reveal himself. Now for why I sent this message. This message is to warn you o f an event that will not only affect you, but everyone, ghost and human. There is going to be a war. A Ghost War.

Danny: Gasp.

Clockwork: Now I am afraid I can not reveal when it will happen, but just know that you will know when it will occur. I am sorry that this message isn't very helpful, but I can tell you three things that will be vital to your future. The first is that you will need to start more training.

Danny: I was already training before this message.

Vlad: He can't hear you Daniel.

Clockwork: Your skills have progressed farther than i expected, however they will not be enough. I recommend you try to find new skills and powers to prepare you for this war. Now the second thing that will you will need is unity. I have seen you encounter with both ghosts and humans, peacefully and violently. You have even inspired your own parents to be kinder ghosts. Don't stop with them, the more the better.

Vlad: I think he means help me be loved again.

Danny: You were loved before?

Vlad: Grrrrr.

Clockwork: Finally, you must beware this.

There is a building with a sign saying "Coming Soon: TAP".

Danny:TAP?

Clockwork: TAP stands for Technological Advancement Productions. It will be a major corporation who produces electronics, music devices, and soon anti-ghost weapons. The owner will play a key role in the war Danny. Do not trust the owner. I hope that this information will be helpful in some way. If you see me after watching this, please do not ask me any more questions. Furthermore, no one other than you, me, and Vlad can know about this. The less who know about the future the better. I am sorry. Not only for telling you such horrible news but for putting your life in danger.

Danny: When did he do that?

Clockwork: As you're watching this, the chance someone will find you with Vlad will rise and get increasingly dangerous. What I need you to do is send Vlad into the Ghost Zone. He won't bother you because of everyone's dislike of him and his presence here will ensure that you got this message safely. Good Luck Danny, I have faith in you and has a token of thanks, you may keep this medallion. It could be useful.

The hologram turns off. There is a brief silence before someone speaks.

Vlad: Well Daniel, it looks like your life just got more interesting.

Danny: You're enjoying the fact I'm going to be in the middle of a war.

Vlad: Only a little, but if you say so much as one word of my existence, I will reveal that you helped me get into the Ghost Zone into the first place.

Danny: Let's focus on getting you there first.

Vlad: How are we supposed to do that?

Danny: Turn into your ghost self.

Vlad steps back and two black rings appear and separate as he transforms into his ghost form.

Vlad: I don't understand how this will make it easier.

Danny pulls out his Fenton Thermos and happily opens it. Surprised, Vlad screams as he is sucked into the tiny container.

Vlad: You're enjoying this aren't you?

Danny: Only a little bit.

He walks home enjoying that his arch-enemy is trapped in a tiny jail shaped like a soup thermos.

As he got to his home he phased through the door and discovered his parents waiting angrily on the blue couch in the living room. He looks at the clock to see it flash 10:47.

Maddie: Danny, we need to talk.

Danny: About what?

Jack: About why that little girl lied about having cookies!

Maddie: (To Jack) We're talking about him staying out late. (To Danny) Sweetie, we understand that you need to stay up to look out for any ghosts. If we knew before, we wouldn't have grounded you before.

Jack: Your mom made me do it.

Maddie: However, you're still a teenager and you have to got to school. From now on, You're in bed by 10:00 and if you're chasing a ghost then 11:00. No buts mister.

Danny: Alright mom. I'll go to bed right after I return this ghost to the Ghost Zone.

?: Not so fast!

Suddenly, soldiers in white were busting down the door and climbing through the window. The soldiers clear a path for the familiar Agents M and O.

Danny: I think your soldiers missed Comic-Con. Good costumes though.

Agent M: Quiet ghost, you know why we're here.

Danny: I'm not doing anything wrong. Besides, I saved the world, why are you still hunting me?

Agent O: We're not hunting you, we're hunting her.

One of them pulls a picture of Danielle from a newspaper.

Agent O: She was seen traveling in this area and this is the only place in town any ghosts go to.

Agent M: So we're going to search this house high and low and make sure you're not hiding a ghost.

Agent O: And we'll start with that thermos.

Danielle: HOLD IT!

Everyone looks to the top of the stairs to see Danielle in some of Jazz's old blue pajamas from when she was younger. She starts to walk down the stairs.

Danielle: What are you doing here?

Agent M: (Acting sweet) Well little girl, we're looking through your house for scary ghosts.

Danielle: So you're doing a search and seizure?

Agent O: Yes, an aren't you a little young to know that?

Danielle: Well all I could find is some history books. And what you're doing is illegal unless you have a warrant. Do you have one?

Agent O & M: Uhhhh.

Danielle: I thought so. Now unless you want to get arrested or fired, I suggest you go now.

The two agents are shocked at being given orders by a child, while Danny and his parents can not believe what the are seeing. The two agents give a signal and the soldiers leave the house.

Agent M: You got lucky Phantom.

Agent O: But we're watching you.

As the agents leave, Danny and his shocked parents turn their attention to Danielle.

Jack: That ... was ... AMAZING! You are the best girl scout ever.

Danielle: Actually I'm your uhh niece Danielle. My folks said it was okay if I could spend some time up here.

Maddie: I don't know if that's a good idea

Danielle: What if I help work in the lab, keep those guys off your tail, and get those cookies I promised.

Jack: Make it twice as many cookies and you got a deal.

Danielle: Done. Will this cover it?

She reaches in her pocket and pulls out $50.

Jack: YES!

Danny: Where did you get the money?

Danielle: Who do you think took the pictures of me?

Danny: Clever. Risky, but clever.

Danielle: Don't you have a ghost to return?

Danny: Oh right. Thanks.

As Danny's parents and the Danielle go upstairs, the ghost-boy enters the lab and frees Vlad.

Vlad: You could have told me your plan first!

Danny: I know, now you better not bother us again and get the message to Clockwork.

Vlad: You have my word as a gentlemen. Although, Clockwork did mention extra training and my offer to you is still open son.

Danny: No way and don't call me son.

Vlad: Very well, but just remember that I even though I won't be around, that doesn't mean that I'm not doing anything. Good luck.

As Vlad said those last few words he entered the green portal and disappeared.

Danny: What a fruit loop.

Meanwhile at Clockwork's tower, Vlad can be seen flying to wards the entrance where a familiar figure is awaiting him.

Vlad: I got your message to him.

Clockwork: Good work, I really appreciate it.

Vlad: I'm sure you do appreciate me being here.

Clockwork: Who said I wanted you here?

Vlad: If that's true then why did you need me to personally tell you Danny got your message when you can obviously see him now?

Silence.

Vlad: You think you can hide your secrets from Danny, but I'm no fool. You didn't need me to be your errand boy, you did it because I probably play a role in this war and you needed me back from space.

Clockwork: Leave before I change my kind ways.

Vlad: Very well, but let me give you a warning to.

As Clockwork starts to turn away, Plasmius shoots a beam at Clockwork that completely freezes his body.

Clockwork: How did you-

Vlad: It's amazing how much you can learn when you have some free time on your hands. Here's something else I picked up on.

He stands back and opens his mouth to release a Ghostly Wail similar to Danny's. His Attack not only hurts Clockwork but destroys all of Clockwork's material and time monitor.

Clockwork: You fool! What have you done?

Vlad: Evened the playing field. I have my own plans to get revenge on Danny and I don't want you protecting him and watching me. Also, I am no ones errand boy. Mwa ha ha ha ha.

As Clockwork attempts to break free, Vlad floats away laughing evilly.

End of Act III.

I hope you all liked this and if you liked this, then you're in luck. I'm doing a series on this and this is just the pilot. All stories counting down to the war, so make sure to keep looking for any updates and check out my other stories.


End file.
